


Будь со мной

by Tachikoma_h



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachikoma_h/pseuds/Tachikoma_h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первая встреча и развитие отношений Митобе и Коганея.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Будь со мной

**Author's Note:**

> The work was written for Kuroko no Basuke Valentine challenge.  
> Фик была написан для Kuroko no Basuke Valentine challenge.  
> The song is Grey Eye Glances The Pirate Song; inspired by The Script feat. Will.I.Am − Hall Of Fame

Первым Коганей замечает бросок: мяч летит по дуге, едва задевает границы кольца и попадает точно в корзину; и только потом он переводит взгляд на игрока. «Высокий, не меньше десяти сантиметров, – прикидывает Коганей, – вон какие ручищи отрастил». Он наблюдает за парнем, играющим в теневой баскетбол на площадке в парке, и не может сдвинуться с места. Он замечает уверенную стойку, выверенные движения рук и повороты корпуса. Он отмечает, как тот двигается, как переставляет ноги и не запутывается в них.  
Коганею кажется, что ракетка в чехле на его плече – лишняя, что он готов бросить все свои вещи и присоединиться к парню на площадке. Но тот уже собирается уходить, поэтому Коганей просто бросается к входу, и, конечно, врезается в баскетболиста.  
– Ой-ой, извини! Я не хотел! То есть я хотел, но не так. Ну, не влетать в тебя, а просто… Ты так классно играешь, а я вот увидел и тоже захотел… Кстати, я – Коганей Шинджи, а еще я в теннисном клубе и третьем классе, и я тут подумал, что… – Коганей тарахтит без передышки, кланяется и рассматривает бетон под ногами. Он замолкает, когда замечает, что ответа нет. Вот просто нет и все тут. Он поднимает голову и ловит удивленный взгляд. Лицо у игрока вообще мало что выражает, но вот глаза… Коганей думает, что еще ни разу не видел таких живых глаз угольно-черного цвета, и улыбается.  
-А, а пойдем мороженого съедим? Я тут недалеко видел палатку или фургончик, уже не помню точно, где-то там, – он пальцем указывает куда-то за кусты. Коганей получает едва уловимый кивок на свое предложение.  
Так он знакомится с Митобе.

***

  
Летом Митобе учит Коганея основным правилам баскетбола, тренирует его, как умеет, и знакомит со своей семьей. На Шинджи сразу навешивают нарезку салата, всего один бой на приставке, постройку скворечника и шитье теру-теру-бозу. Его телефонная книга мигом пополняется больше чем на десять имен, а сестра получает тычок в бок за то, что смотрела его входящую почту.  
Оба решают поступать в Сейрин: потому что новая школа, потому что удобно и недалеко ехать и потому что вместе.  
В первый день высшей школы Коганей светится ясным солнышком, знакомится с классом и сразу получает всеобщее обожание за легкий и веселый нрав, за неловкость, за смешной рот и за умение доставать из воздуха идеи и свежие анекдоты.  
Митобе пишет имя и фамилию на доске, кланяется и угощает всех домашним печеньем.  
На перемене Коганей расхваливает Митобе перед всеми, по секрету всему свету рассказывает, что они хотят записаться в баскетбольный клуб. В ответ одноклассники пожимают плечами, никто не знает есть ли вообще такой клуб.  
После школы Коганей громко жалуется всему мирозданию и Митобе в частности, что несправедливость – это когда ты красивый и на коне, а баскетбольного клуба нет, и не предвидится.  
Через пару месяцев им рассказывают про Киеси Теппея.  
  
В первые дни после тренировок они не разговаривают, сил хватает только на прощальный кивок друг другу. Они расходятся на станции; один молча машет другому на прощание из окна вагона.  
Осень приходит с дождями и вечно хмурящимся небом, с прозрачными шляпками зонтов и сыростью в подошвах. Команда отогревается смехом и горячими напитками в небольших семейных кафе. Цучида хвастается, что ему прислали любовное письмо и завтра день Х, Киеси обсуждает стратегию матчей с Рико и Хьюгой, Изуки зачитывает Митобе новые каламбуры из своего карманного блокнота. Коганей прыгает из угла в угол в поисках вай-фая, потому что его телефон его не любит; ну и потому что Хьюга отказывается двигаться ближе к Рико.  
Они шаркают кроссовками по мокрому асфальту, обмениваются впечатлениями и каждый думает об одном и том же, просто по-своему. Митобе думает, что Коганею стоит посидеть пару дней дома, отдохнуть и подлечиться. Коганей шмыгает носом, вытирает его тыльной стороной ладони и думает, что все выходные он будет валяться в кровати, пить чай и читать мангу. Коганей машет Митобе на прощание из вагона поезда и руками показывает клацанье кнопок на клавиатуре, Митобе кивает и покупает мед с лимонами по дороге домой.  
Зимой в школе хорошо, но опасно. Баскетбольные тренировки оказываются бессильны перед природной неловкостью Коганея и он больно падает в снег. Изуки сразу выдает каламбур про снег и смех, Рико прячет улыбку в рукав свитера, Хьюга на пару с Киеси поднимает незадачливого сокомандника. Митобе поднимает шапку Шинджи, стряхивает снег со спутанных волос, и натягивает ее по самые брови. Коганей бурчит под красный нос ругательства про снег, лед и что он думает про зиму в целом.  
Они доходят до торгового квартала. Внимание Коганея привлекает большая толпа школьниц. Он видит вывеску в форме сердца, слащаво-розовую, потом еще и еще; он крутит головой, осматривая весь квартал, поворачивается к команде и радостно сообщает, что через пару дней День Валентина.  
«Спасибо, дорогой товарищ!».  
Рико даже не надо ничего говорить, взгляд красноречивей слов, хотя команда порядком напрягается, когда она открывает рот и:  
– То есть кто-то из вас всё еще надеется, что останется жив после встречи с папой?  
Уже порядком зеленая команда становится белее снега, понимая, что если кто и уползет после готовки девушки, того добьет Айда Кагетора.  
Коганей помогает Митобе донести пакеты с продуктами до дома. Представительницы семьи Митобе с хохотом вырывают пакеты на пороге дома и уносят на кухню, предупредительно сообщив, что вход туда запрещен и каждый, кто войдет без спроса, получит плошкой по лбу. Коганей радуется, что ему пора уходить и шанс заработать синяки равны нулю. У двери Коганей приглашает Митобе на завтра в гости, смотреть «Темного рыцаря».

***

  
  
Утром четырнадцатого Коганей крутится на стуле, чирикает без умолку и ждет кучу шоколада от красивых девушек. Кучи не получается, зато получаются четыре валентинки с благодарностью, пять должностных шоколадок и подарок от неизвестного поклонника. Коганей сваливает все себе в сумку и ждет, пока Митобе сложит весь свой шоколад. Коганей никогда бы не признал этого вслух, но он очень завидует Ринноске в этот день. Девушки из их класса, из параллели, из других классов молча суют Митобе шоколад, иногда самодельный, в красивых разноцветных обёртках, вместе с небольшими прямоугольниками писем. Митобе улыбается, принимает шоколад и кивком благодарит каждую. Коганей радуется за друга, такие девушки вьются вокруг, но маленький червячок зависти все равно грызет изнутри. Коганей заглушает его мыслями о светлом будущем, о предстоящей весне и, может быть, новой любви.  
На середине фильма в его комнату вбегает старшая сестра в поисках расчески. Сестра Коганея красивая, особенно сегодня: кокетливое платье, макияж в тон и куцая косичка сзади. Она хватает расческу, на ходу ругаясь на свою забывчивость, на нехватку времени сделать нормальную укладку и нового ухажера. Митобе предлагает помочь, как-никак, а живя с четырьмя сестрами всему научишься, особенно соорудить «что-то красивое за пять минут до выхода».  
Девушка любуется прической в зеркале, крутится и так, и так, благодарит Митобе и говорит брату брать пример. Она уносится поправить макияж и возвращается через десять минут с полными руками шоколадок; вываливает все на пол перед Коганеем с Митобе и говорит, что шоколад портит ее прекрасную фигуру, что это – благодарность за прическу и что братику не стоит переживать из-за девушек и дня влюбленных. Дверь закрывается раньше, чем в нее врезается две мелкие конфеты в форме сердечек.  
После фильма они пью горячий чай. Коганей внимательно изучает рассыпанные на полу конфеты и думает, с какой начать. Он говорит Митобе не стесняться, слышит, как тот что-то ищет в своей сумке, и видит руку с протянутой коробкой. Коганей удивленно смотрит сначала на коробку, потом переводит взгляд на Митобе и шутит, что чужой шоколад нельзя передаривать. Митобе хмурится, на лбу видна складка; он кладет коробку Коганею на колени, целует его и выходит из комнаты.  
Вечером Митобе не отвечает на звонки, смс, почту и не появляется в скайпе.

***

  
_Do you know_  
 _how tired I get?_  
 _The visions I've seen,_  
 _the monsters that hide 'neath my ship underneath?_  
 _What you see is what life's left to me,_  
 _my love._  
  
Субботним утром Коганей прыгает на пороге дома Митобе и прокручивает в голове односторонний диалог.  
Дверь открывает Тамако и говорит, что братик Рин уже убежал куда-то с самого утра. Она отогревает Коганея чаем, рассказывает про семью и спрашивает у Коганея что с братом. Девочка говорит, что братик Рин сам не свой: молчит больше обычного, слишком рассеян и постоянно о чем-то думает. Коганей дует на чай, рассматривает плавающие на поверхности чаинки и обещает разузнать все у самого Митобе.  
Он вдыхает морозный февральский воздух и идет в их любимое кафе. Он думает всю дорогу, думает, когда ищет глазами знакомое пальто и белый шарф на вешалке, и собирается с духом, когда садится напротив Митобе.  
Тишина давит, музыка из колонок раздражает, потому что веселая, потому что не в тему и потому что звучит.  
Коганей считывает чувства и слова Митобе. Они слишком хорошо знают друг друга, по крайней мере, Шинджи так думал.  
На Митобе обрушивается лавина из объяснений – глупых и не очень, серьезных и до дрожи бредовых, всяких; но ему удается услышать ответ на свой вопрос. Ответ, от которого он бегал уже три дня и все никак не решался услышать «да», вместо «нет». Митобе смотрит на красные уши Коганея, на то, как он пальцами елозит и рвет на маленькие кусочки салфетку, и не верит.  
Коганею ничего не остается, кроме как согласиться. За эти три дня он чего только не придумал, что только не прокручивал в своей голове; он устал думать, поэтому он просто решает плыть по течению. Шинджи вспоминает свои мечты о будущем, о весне и любви. Митобе не очень похож на миленькую девушку, но Коганей решает, что с этим он разберется по ходу дела и твердо отвечает «Да!».  
В апреле в команду приходят новенькие, среди них – Куроко с Кагами. Теперь Коганей и Митобе чаще сидят на лавочке запасных, подбадривают игроков и помогают, чем могут. Они продолжают тренироваться, продолжают свой путь наверх, к победе, и Коганей радуется за свою команду. А еще он радуется, что учится любить в ответ.  
Отношения с Митобе держатся в тайне, не то, чтобы кто-то был против; так легче, так удобней и почти незаметно для остальных. Все давно привыкли, что Коганей не отделим от Митобе, даже сам Коганей это знает. Он чувствует нежные поглаживания пальцев Ринноске, ощущает теплое дыхание рядом и едва уловимые касания к своему бедру; им по семнадцать, и Шинджи не может врать самому себе, что не понимает, чего от него ждут и хотят. Даже во время серьезных и напряженных матчей он чувствует внимание Митобе, особенно остро это ощущается, когда один из них выходит на площадку.

***

  
После проигрыша Тоо Коганей меньше всего ожидает, что Митобе удержит рукав его спортивной куртки и потянет в темноту бокового коридора. Рыжий свет лампочки едва освещает их лица, но и его вполне хватает, чтобы Митобе различил удивление на лице Коганея. Он вдавливает Шинджи в стену, прижимает своим весом и просовывает колено между ног. Коганей не вырывается; просто ждет и внимательно смотрит, щурится, чтобы рассмотреть лицо Ринноске, облизывает шероховатые губы и плотно их сжимает. Он удивленно выдыхает и едва слышно стонет, когда Митобе наклоняется и широко облизывает его ухо. Шинджи не знает что делать, потому что внутри клокочет пустота поражения, усталость и желание выспаться, а его смешит хлюпающий звук. Слюна холодит ухо, чужое дыхание обжигает; он пытается что-то спросить, но Митобе сует сразу два пальца ему в рот и начинает ими двигать. Коганей давится, слюны не хватает, пальцы у Митобе, как и руки, большие и длинные; короткие ногти задевают и царапают нёбо, там, где на фалангах проступают мозоли, особенно солено. Коганей двигает языком, пристраивая и скручивая его лодочкой, то ли чтобы вместить пальцы, то ли чтобы увеличить количество слюны, и слышит стон Митобе, который надавливает на нижнюю челюсть, раскрывая его рот шире. У Коганея сводит мышцы, он тянется к пальцам во рту, но руку перехватывают и отводят в сторону. Митобе наклоняется, слизывает остатки слюны с уголка губ и целует Шинджи. Он терзает его рот – проталкивается внутрь – прикусывает онемевшие губы, посасывает язык и проводит своим по нёбу, зализывая. Коганей ощущает свое тело по частям: во рту сладковато-терпкий привкус, на затылке чужая рука, лопатки врезаются в холодную стену, при слабом вдохе он чувствует грудь Митобе, чувствует, как колотится его сердце.  
Митобе разрывает поцелуй и прислоняется горячим лбом ко лбу Шинджи, глаза закрыты, губы сжаты и чуть искривлены; Коганей видит как внутренние демоны сытятся виной, он чувствует, как успокаивается Митобе, как выравнивается чужое сердцебиение и на лице проступают боль и горечь понимания. Он открывает рот и давится воздухом, когда чужое колено вместе с тяжестью тела исчезают, и он сползает на пол. Митобе стоит напротив, тень от волос скрывает лицо, глаз не видно и Шинджи теряется. Он замечает сжатые до белизны кулаки, смотрит на дрожащие, выглядывающие из-под шорт колени, и понимает, что Митобе, как и его самого, бьет озноб.  
– М… Митобе? – тихо зовет Коганей. Он боится, что сейчас Ринноске сорвется, убежит черт знает куда и не вернется. Коганей понимает, что сейчас любое неосторожное движение или слово, и он потеряет Митобе.  
Шинджи упирается кроссовками в гладкий пол, обтирает уже такую родную стенку в последний раз и шагает к Митобе. Тот дергается, когда чувствует прикосновение, и отступает назад, но Коганей хватает его за футболку, сжимает ее в своих кулаках и встряхивает. Митобе глазами побитой собаки смотрит вниз и видит упрямо сжатый кошачий рот, напряженные скулы и злые глаза, он ждет, что его сейчас толкнут, пнут или вообще ударят, но Коганей тянет его на себя, просто обхватывает за шею, сцепляя руки в замок, и дует в ухо. Щекотно, должно быть щекотно и приятно, но Митобе боится шевелиться, он помнит, как недавно сам делал так. Вместе с этим на него накатывают остальные воспоминания, глаза заволакивает туман, плечи опускаются под тяжестью вины, он вздрагивает, пытается вырваться и почти пропускает смешок Коганея и тихое «Митобе».  
Коганей стоит на носочках, спасибо тренировкам, ноги не затекают, и вдыхает едва уловимый запах шампуня. Почему-то сейчас это – единственный запах, кроме запаха пота, который он способен улавливать. Он дышит им, легкие наполняются кислородом с запахом и привкусом трав, Коганей трется щекой о жесткие волосы и потихоньку отпускает Митобе. Он скользит по длинным рукам, слегка надавливает и разжимает кулаки Ринноске, просовывая, не без труда, свои ладони. Шинджи гладит большими пальцами выпирающие костяшки, перебирает чужие пальцы, разводит их веером и соединяет их руки. Он открыто смотрит на Митобе, без обиды и злости; карие глаза светятся золотом, на губах играет искренняя и широкая улыбка.  
Коганей тянет его в белый свет основного коридора, к двери на улицу. Митобе неуверенно идет следом, он боится идти впереди, боится, что оглянувшись на Коганея, он увидит усталость, панику и неуверенность в правильности выбора, все то, что сейчас Коганей прячет за своей привычной улыбкой.

***

_Why so shy?_  
 _That's fear in your eye._  
 _I know it so well._  
 _And if something you say sets me free,_  
 _my love._  
  
Шинджи сидит в комнате Митобе на втором этаже и рассматривает корешки манги на полках. Ну, комната – это громко сказано, каждый из членов семьи каждые пять минут носится туда-сюда, что-то хватает из шкафов, столов, ищет что-то свое, не находит, уносится прочь с требовательными или вопросительными криками, со слоновьим топотом по комнатам, на лестницах, иногда, по потолкам. Коганей отмечает, что за эти дни он отвык от этих звуков и теперь, прикрыв глаза, слушает, чем живет дом Митобе.  
Скрип половицы заставляет его открыть глаза, на пороге стоит Митобе, в руках – поднос с напитками и бутербродами от Тамако.  
Коганей не хочет начинать этот разговор, ему страшно и его слегка мутит. Он хочет предложить обсудить матч, но язык не слушается, горло подводит и он прокашливается. Митобе подсаживается к нему, берет его за ладони и молчит. Не как обычно – глубже, тише, без единой подсказки для Коганея. Шинджи готов взвыть, он отвык от такого Митобе, отвык не видеть ответа на лице, в глазах, да просто в движении бровей.  
Ринноске целует пальцы Коганея, гладит ими свою щеку и мягко проводит губами по линии любви на ладони Шинджи. Митобе очень хочет, чтобы эпизода в коридоре не было. Он хочет вырвать его из памяти Коганея. Он уверен, что все потеряно, потому что такое не забывают, не прощают, и Коганей имеет полное право, как минимум, боятся его. Митобе очень хочет повернуть время вспять.  
Коганей двигается ближе, ему надоела эта «резина», эта дурацкая нерешительность с обеих сторон. Он вспоминает последние месяцы их отношений, накладывает их на общее прошлое и чувствует, что теперь все будет правильно.  
Коганей лукаво улыбается, щелкает Митобе по носу, мгновенно разбивая защитную стену из молчания и льда, снося все до основания, и спрашивает у Митобе, почему он так нерешителен и чего он стесняется? Шинджи нравятся глаза Митобе, такие же угольно-черные, как в их первую встречу на игровой площадке, такие же живые и лучащиеся удивлением и счастьем. Коганей сам тянется к Митобе – выпрямляет спину, кладет ладонь на затылок Ринноске и неловко раскрывает губы навстречу.


End file.
